The invention relates to a heat-generating mixture and to a method and a device for heat generation, especially for heating foodstuffs such as water, coffee, instant meals, etc.
Heat generation by the thermite process is known per se in traditional welding technology. However, thermite cannot be used in heat generation for foodstuffs because it forms a molten ball that can lead to mechanical instability to the point of melting through the casing of the device for heat generation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,110 B1 discloses a disposable heating unit for a food container. As the heat-generating mixture, the device disclosed in this document also contains components that react together spontaneously at room temperature when they are brought into contact with one another, at least one of these components being in liquid form.